


Don't worry about it

by StilesSubs



Series: You're mine, Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Filming, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesSubs/pseuds/StilesSubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up on his stomach, a heavy and warm weight covering his body. His arms felt stiff, and when he tried to move them, he found that they were tied to something – a headboard – in front of him. He tugged sharply, trying to dislodge them, but the knot was tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry about it

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings pls and thank you  
> Explanation of the warnings in the end notes!
> 
> I do not condone this behavior in real life and please don't think this is a good and accurate representation of a BDSM relationship.

Stiles woke up on his stomach, a heavy and warm weight covering his body. His arms felt stiff, and when he tried to move them, he found that they were tied to something – a headboard – in front of him. He tugged sharply, trying to dislodge them, but the knot was tight.

He had no recollection of how he had gotten here. He had been out drinking, he remembered. A man had come up to him and asked to buy him a drink, and he had accepted. After that, he didn’t remember anything.

The weight resting on top of him moved slightly, and Stiles felt a warm breath on the back of his neck.

“You awake?” asked a voice, rough from sleep. Stiles vaguely recognized it as the man from the night before. How much had he had to drink?

“Where am I?” Stiles asked, tugging on his restraints again.

The man above him chuckled. “Oh man, I knew you were drunk last night, but I didn’t think you were that out of it.”

Stiles wiggled his body, trying to turn over and face the man, but his weight kept him down on his stomach.

The man chuckled again and shifted his hips until Stiles felt the wet slide of the man’s dick against his hole. They were both naked.

“Mm, we had fun last night,” the man said gleefully, thrusting his hips, the head of his dick catching against Stiles’ hole. “I bet you’re still wet.” Last night? They’d had sex?

Stiles heard the sound of the man spitting, before his hips shifted away. Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, Stiles saw the man with a spit slicked hand wrapped around his cock. He stroked it up and down a few times before moving forward and guiding it towards Stiles’ hole.

“Um, dude, what are you doing?” Stiles asked frantically, wiggling his hips to get away.

The man used the hand not currently holding his dick to grab hold of Stiles’ hips and hold them still. “Shh, just calm down,” he said, pressing his hips forward until the head of his dick slipped past Stiles’ rim. He stopped, letting Stiles breathe and adjust for a few seconds before rocking his hips forward again, slipping more and more of his dick into Stiles until his hips hit Stiles’ backside with a slap.

“You’re still so tight,” the man moaned, warm breath hitting the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles tugged at his restraints again, feeling the rope burn against his wrists.

“Dude, slow down,” he begged as the man began to move. He went slow at first, in and out carefully.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you,” the man promised, speeding up his thrusts a bit, balls slapping wetly against Stiles’ ass with each impact.

With one hand, the man reached underneath Stiles’ body and grabbed a hold of his half hard dick, stroking it firmly. Stiles felt blood surging to his cock, hardening it further. Groaning into the pillow in front of him, Stiles thrust forward into the tight channel of the man’s hand.

“There you go, that’s a good boy,” the man moaned, thrusting faster.

Stiles felt a shudder go through him at the compliment. Here he was, tied up and aroused while a man he didn’t even know the name of fucked him into the mattress.

The man’s movements sped up even more, his breathing becoming harsher as he jerked Stiles’ cock along with the speed of his hips.

Stiles’ breathing quickened as he rapidly approached the climax. Then the man above him pulled out and twisted his hips on the way back in. The head of his dick hit something inside Stiles, and he was gone. He came explosively, all over the sheets below him and the hand holding him.

The man stroked him through the aftershocks, rotating his hips, grinding against Stiles’ ass, cock still hard inside him.

As Stiles’ breathing evened out again, he felt the exhaustion seeping into his bones. He went limp against the bed, not caring that he was lying in a rapidly cooling pool of his own come with his arms still bound above his head.

The man removed his hand from his dick and placed them on either side of Stiles’ head, pushing himself up and moving his hips, fucking into Stiles’ lax body. “I’m nearly there, baby,” the man groaned. “Gonna fill you up good.”

He thrust once, twice, three times before driving in hard and stilling. Stiles felt the man’s cock twitch inside him before warm come spurted inside him. Stiles’ breath caught in his chest. “You didn’t wear a condom?” he asked.

The man pulled his softening cock out of Stiles and dropped down onto Stiles’ back again, like he had been when he woke up. Stiles scrunched up his face at the feel of the man’s wet dick against his skin.

The man nuzzled his face into the back of Stiles’ neck, pressing small kisses up the side of his chin before moving up to whisper in his ear. “You told me you wanted me to fill you up,” he said, voice rough.

Stiles felt a blush creep up his face at the words. Had he really said that?

“And don’t worry,” the man continued. “I’m clean.”

He pressed another kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck before pushing himself up and off the bed. “Now, don’t go anywhere,” he said jokingly. “I’m going to go get something to clean you up.”

Stiles tried to roll over onto his back to look around the room, but his stiff shoulders wouldn’t let him. He was left to lie on his stomach until the man came back, which luckily didn’t take long.

Stiles didn’t hear him approach, but suddenly there was something cold and wet touching the top of his ass. The man was holding a cloth, wiping down Stiles’ crack where he could feel warm come already leaking out of him. Once the man seemed satisfied, he removed the cloth.

Stiles assumed he was going to roll him over and clean his front, but instead he put the cloth down and reached for something else. Stiles looked over his shoulder, but he couldn’t see what the man was doing. There was the click of a bottle opening, a slick sound and then the man returned, putting one hand on Stiles’ left cheek and holding it open, revealing his still loose hole.

In his other hand, the man held something he guided down towards Stiles. Once it hit his skin, Stiles hissed at the cold feeling of a lube covered plug. Stiles tensed up, but the man simply pushed through the resistance until the plug slid inside, filling him up again.

Once it was inside, the man let go of the handle and reached for the cloth again, wiping his fingers and then wiping away the lube around Stiles’ rim. “There,” the man said. “Now you don’t have to feel empty.”

He put the cloth down again and put one hand under Stiles’ ribs and the other under his thigh, flipping him over. Stiles groaned at the way this twisted his bound arms, but was glad that he would finally get a good look at the man he had evidently gone home with the night before.

Once he was on his back he lifted his head to look at the man. He looked young, about Stiles’ age, with sleep ruffled brown hair and greyish eyes. He was smiling, holding the cloth Stiles assumed he had used to clean him.

Stiles squirmed. “You don’t think you could untie me?” he asked, laughing a little. He didn’t remember much of the night before, but he was no stranger to one night stands. He had even experimented with light bondage before, so this wasn’t that new to him, but he would still like to regain movement of his hands.

The man smiled wider. “Later,” he said, reaching down with the still damp cloth to wipe Stiles’ dick, still coated in his own cool come. “Just want to get you cleaned up first.”

Once he deemed Stiles clean, he dropped the cloth onto the floor and took a step back, staring down at Stiles’ naked body. “How about I go get us some breakfast, and you just lie here and relax for a while? I won’t be long,” he promised.

This was a less than ideal situation for Stiles, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice, being tied to the headboard and all. When Stiles didn’t answer, the man merely smiled and seemed to take it as acceptance. He turned and walked out, but stopped in the doorway to look back over his shoulder. “Oh, and by the way, I’m Theo,” he said.

He closed the door behind himself, leaving Stiles alone on the bed with nothing to do. Just as he was contemplating trying to go back to sleep, the plug in his ass started vibrating. Stiles arched his back off the bed, trying to get away from the sensation running through him.

When he let his body drop back down to the mattress, the plug only drove deeper into his ass. Stiles moaned brokenly as his still sensitive cock started filling with blood.

***

Stiles didn’t know how long Theo had been gone, but it felt like hours. His cock was hard and leaking, but no matter how much he ground his body down onto the vibrating plug, he couldn’t get over that final edge.

He tried rolling over onto his stomach to rub against the sheets, but his stiff arms and tired body wouldn’t let him, so he was left to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he desperately ground his ass down into the mattress, trying to get that final bit of friction he needed.

With a final twist of his body, Stiles finally managed to turn over onto his stomach, a long moan escaping his mouth when he felt the soft, cool sheets on his weeping dick. Immediately he began thrusting his hips down, and with the dual stimulation on his dick and in his ass it didn’t take long before he was coming, coating the sheets underneath him.

He was panting harshly, almost sobbing at the overstimulation as the plug continued vibrating against his prostate. He tried using his muscles to push the toy out, but he was too tired to do anything but take it.

Right then, three things happened at once. The vibrations suddenly got a lot harsher, Stiles cried out, tears gathering in his eyes at the sensation, and the door opened.

Theo entered, a smirk on his face at the scene in front of him. He was holding a tray with Stiles’ breakfast on it. He was no longer naked, but instead was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a worn T-shirt. He put the tray down on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing Stiles’ lax body and flipping him over onto his back.

“Well, well, well,” he said, letting his eyes roam down Stiles’ body to where he was once again covered in his own release. “What do we have here?” He raised an eyebrow at Stiles, who didn’t answer.

Tears were leaking from his eyes now, mouth open and gasping for air. “Please turn it off,” he sobbed. “I can’t take it. Please.”

Theo ignored him. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to come,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

“I – what?” Stiles asked, staring up at Theo through wet eyes.

Theo smiled, patting the inside of Stiles’ thigh. In his other hand, he held a small, black, plastic device. He pressed a button on it and the vibrations finally stopped. “Don’t worry about it. We can discuss your punishment after you’ve eaten.”

“Punishment?” Stiles asked. He didn’t understand. What was happening.

“Shh, don’t worry about it,” Theo repeated. He put the remote in his pocket and picked up the tray of food and put it down on the bed next to Stiles. He picked up a fork and held a forkful of scrambled eggs up to Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth to tell Theo that he could feed himself if he only untied his hands, but before he could get a word out Theo had already shoved the fork inside.

Theo continued feeding Stiles until all the food was gone, and then he put the tray back on the nightstand. Turning to face Stiles again, Theo made sure Stiles held his gaze before he started talking.

“I’m going to untie you now,” he said. “And you are going to put yourself over my lap, ass up, for your punishment.”

Stiles swallowed noticeably. “Um, aren’t we moving a bit fast? Shouldn’t we like, talk about this first?” he asked nervously.

“What’s there to talk about?” Theo asked. “I know you don’t know the rules yet, but you still came without my permission. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

Somehow, those words didn’t really reassure Stiles, but then Theo was leaning up and undoing the knots holding Stiles’ hands in place. His hands fell down on the bed next to his head, and Stiles pushed himself up and rubbed his wrists.

Theo, now sitting fully on the bed, knees underneath him, stared at Stiles expectantly.

Once Stiles had gotten most of the mobility back in his wrists, he looked up and met Theo’s patient gaze. Stiles licked his lips nervously, darting a quick glance down at Theo’s lap. He couldn’t keep his eyes from moving to the open bedroom door next, but before he could make any decisions about what to do, Theo had a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, dragging his body forwards and over his lap.

He held him down with his left hand on the back of his neck while the right one moved lightly down his back to the top of his thighs, resting there, just above his crack. “I’m going to give you twenty hits,” he said, and Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat. “The plug stays where it is for now, and I’ll count the hits. Once we reach twenty, your punishment will be over. Understood?”  

Stiles nodded slowly into the sheets his face was pressed into. Theo squeezed the back of his neck in response. Theo’s right hand disappeared from his back, and Stiles tensed in anticipation of the first hit.

It came a few seconds later, hitting the flesh of Stiles’ right ass cheek with a resounding slap. Stiles cried out, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. “One,” Theo said.

The second hit came just as swiftly, hitting the left cheek. “Two.”

Stiles felt a blush creep up his face. He was being spanked like a disobedient child. The hits continued to rain down on his ass, hitting everywhere. Theo even managed to hit the plug a few times, jolting it harshly into Stiles’ hole, causing him to grunt out in a surprising mix of pleasure and pain.

By the time they got to twenty, Stiles’ ass was sore and hot, and he was well on his way to getting hard again. Tears were gathering in his eyes again at the humiliating treatment.

“Twenty,” Theo said after a particularly hard hit to the crease where his left cheek met his thigh.

Theo grabbed a hold of Stiles’ body and flipped him over, a motion that had become familiar to Stiles over the past few hours. Stiles gasped loudly as his abused ass hit the sheets, and stared up at Theo where he was hovering above him.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Theo asked with a smirk.

Stiles didn’t answer. Instead he got up from the bed slowly, careful of his hurting ass. It felt strange to be standing after having been tied down for so long.

He felt awkward standing there, naked, while Theo was fully clothed and seemingly totally composed.

“So, uh, what now?” Stiles asked finally, feeling the blush brighten at how awkward he sounded.

Theo moved forward on his knees until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved his feet down to the floor and spread them. “I just have one more thing for you to do and then we’ll be done,” he promised.

Through the sweatpants Stiles could clearly see the outline of Theo’s hard dick. With the way his legs were positioned, it wasn’t hard to guess what he wanted Stiles to do.

He moved forward on shaky legs and dropped to his knees between Theo’s legs. He hissed through his teeth when his ass hit his legs. Theo had his hands resting on his thighs and didn’t make any move to pull his dick out. Stiles licked his lips again and reached one hand up to the edge of Theo’s sweatpants.

Pulling the pants out of the way seemed to take ages, though in reality, it probably only took a few seconds. Once Theo’s dick was free, Stiles brought his hand to his mouth and licked across his palm before grabbing Theo’s cock and stroking it.

Theo let this go on for a few moments before moving his right hand up from where it had been on his thigh to grab at Stiles’ hair.

“I didn’t bring you to your knees for a handjob, baby,” Theo said, pulling his head down towards his dick until the head hit Stiles’ lips.

Stiles opened his mouth and covered his teeth with his lips, bringing the head of Theo’s dick into his mouth. Stiles licked over the slit and tasted the precome there. Theo tightened the grip on Stiles’ hair and pushed him further down his hard dick.

Stiles breathed harshly through his nose, trying not to gag as Theo moved his head up and down his dick like he was nothing more than a convenient hole for him to use.

He tried to run his tongue up and down the underside of Theo’s cock, but mostly he just let Theo use his mouth as he wanted.

Theo was moaning and panting as he fucked Stiles’ mouth roughly. “Mm, such a tight mouth baby,” he groaned.

It didn’t take long after that before Theo was speeding up and tightening his grip in Stiles’ hair. The only warning Stiles got before Theo came was a sharp gasp and then Theo was pulling him down as far as he would go, coming straight down his throat.

Theo held him there as he came down from his orgasm, and Stiles struggled weakly, unable to breathe. Theo held on tightly for a few more seconds before pulling Stiles’ head back, letting his softening cock slip from his mouth, the last few remnants of come sticking to his face.

Stiles took deep breaths through his mouth. He looked up at Theo from where he was still on his knees between his open legs. Theo tucked his dick back into his pants and reached out to ruffle a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Good boy,” he said, smiling down at him.

Stiles bit his lip and looked away, feeling strange at the compliment.

He cleared his throat. “Um, what time is it?” he asked, looking up at Theo again.

“It’s just after noon,” he said. “Why?”

“Shit,” Stiles said. “I should probably get going. My roommate will get worried.”

Theo smiled down and reached out a hand. Stiles grabbed it and let Theo help him up. “Of course,” Theo said, nodding.

Stiles found his clothes and started dressing. As he went to pull his boxers up he froze, looking over at Theo to find him watching.

“Uh, do you want the – um – the toy back?” he asked, blushing violently at the thought that he still had Theo’s plug in his ass.

Theo smiled. “You keep it,” he said. “I like the thought of you going home with my come still inside you.”

Stiles looked away but didn’t say anything, instead focusing on getting dressed. He found his phone on the floor, with three texts from Scott asking where he was.

“So, uh, do you want my number?” Stiles asked sheepishly once he was dressed. He had never done anything as intense as this before, and he wasn’t completely sure if he liked it, but he was willing to try again, if Theo wanted to.

Theo smiled. “I’d like that. Maybe we can go out to dinner some time?” They exchanged numbers.

“That sounds good,” Stiles agreed, nodding.

Stiles moved out of the bedroom, Theo following closely behind him. Once they reached the door, Stiles turned around to say goodbye and found Theo standing a lot closer than he expected.

Grabbing the back of Stiles’ neck, Theo pulled him into a sloppy kiss. When he pulled away, Stiles felt breathless, breathing harshly.

“When you get home you might want to put some ice on your ass,” Theo said with a smirk before opening the front door for him.

Stiles blinked slowly before nodding. He left, still not really sure what had just happened.

***

Once Stiles left, Theo went back to his bedroom, sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop. Opening a program, he looked through the video files from the night before and this morning. He was pleased to see that he had footage of everything that had been happening.  

It had been so easy, slipping a pill into Stiles’ drink and watching as he quickly became more and more out of it. With Stiles already being well on his way to drunk he knew it wouldn’t be hard to convince him that he had just had too much to drink when he woke up not remembering anything of the night before.

He had taken him home, stripped him, tied him up and fucked him, all while the boy was unconscious.

He hadn’t planned on letting it go any further than this morning, but seeing how beautifully the boy submitted, he couldn’t help himself. Even when he was confused about what was happening he didn’t fight it, letting Theo do as he wanted.

He was really looking forward to seeing Stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Theo drugs, ties up and fucks Stiles without his permission, and fucks him again the next morning. Stiles gets off on it and doesn't say anything or fight back, but he is very confused about what is happening and does not give consent to anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I kinda sorta have a sequel planned but I have other fics to work at too so I'm not promising anything.


End file.
